catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Temari
Temari is a tan she-cat with teal eyes. She has a black head-band with the sign of the Village Hidden In The Sand on it. She often carries around a Giant Fan which she uses in battle. History :Temari has two brothers, Gaara and Kankuro. When Gaara runs off, she and Kankuro go after him but lose him. :Moons later, she finds Kankuro in the twoleg place. He said he found Gaara and that Gaara is killing cats. Temari is shocked by this but nods. :A while later, Gaara gets in a fight with Kankuro, and nearly kills his brother. Temari attacks her baby brother, and he retreats. Afterward, she is very worried for his safety and comments that he still hasen't got the poison removed from his system. :Ichigo helps her when a flood breaks loose, and they become close friends. He helps her try to find her brother, but fails each of the 4 days. She still has no given up hope. :Ichigo leaves after she finds Gaara. She yells at Gaara saying that Ichigo was dying. Gaara gets concerned, wondering why she was with Ichigo. Temari snaps at him saying they're just friends. Gaara swears that he will kill Ichigo again. Temari losses her temper and storms off. :Once she finds Ichigo, she finds him trying to fight of eagles. Temari helps him kill Waru and save Rukia. After she kills Waru, she leads Ichigo back to her den. She treats his wounds then licks his ear, thinking she has saved more cats than fought them. She then curls up and goes to sleep. :Twilight then gets jealous because she thinks Temari likes Ichigo. Temari is too tired to answer. When Gaara and Mion start fighting she is more confused. Temari then admits that she likes Ichigo a bit, but not much. :Twilight then tells Ichigo she likes him, Temari gets mad, but controls her temper when she sees Ichigo is blushing. She doesn't seem to know, Ichigo likes her too. They are often seen sleeping together. :One day, a black and white tom named Patch comes in and demands her to murder someone for him. She replies no in a stern way. Patch then threatens her to kill the cats or he will kill her. Temari doubts that and kills him by cracking Patch's skull. Wolffur, Blueberry and Gaara had been watching her. :After the fight, she goes off and finds Ichigo. They sit in silence for awhile before Temari asks Ichigo if he likes her back. Ichigo says he's been wondering the same about her. After a while of silence, she tries to ask Ichigo if he would be her mate, but stops in the middle of the question. Ichigo understands what she was trying to ask and he says yes. :Awhile later, Gaara and Wolffur fight. Gaara traps Wolffur and threatens to kill him but Blueberry saves her mate. Gaara nearly kills Blueberry. Fiyaro thinks his daughter is dead and does the same thing to Gaara. Gaara blacks out and Temari brings him to her den. :When Gaara wakes up, he asks Temari what happened and why. Temari tells Gaara the story and Gaara is shocked. She then falls asleep beside her mate while Gaara sits outside the den. :When Gaara fights Neji, Neji uses the Gentle Fist on Gaara, making Gaara's energy go away. Since Gaara couldn't speak while Neji was doing this, he called out to her in his mind. Temari seemed to have noticed and rescued Gaara. :The next day, Gaara is still weak. She is often getting Gaara water and food. In the morning, while she and Ichigo are hunting, she scents a baby badger and a mother. They were right near them, but hadn't noticed Temari and her mate. Temari suggested they either left their food there or covered themselves in mud. Ichigo disagrees with both ideas, but Temari talks him into it, promising that if they do the mud-plan, they could wash off in the creek. Ichigo finally agrees and they slack mud on their pelts and escape safely. :When she and Ichigo return, Gaara had been scared to death waiting for them. He asks Temari where she was, what happened and why she didn't come sooner. She tells him the story and Gaara says that Temari shouldn't ever leave for that long again. Temari doesn't respond and goes to asleep. :When Gaara and Rose are out, Neji comes back. Neji is about to kill Rose, but Gaara gets in the way, making Neji do the gentle fist on Gaara again. Gaara nearly dies when Temari arrives. Rose does a spell to restore all of Gaara's chakra. Gaara says sorry for almost leaving Temari. :The next day, Temari notices that Gaara has whitecough. The only catmint left was in the mountains. She goes up to the mountains. She does her mission successfully. When she gets back, she gives the catmint to Gaara. :She later eyewitnesses Firefang's death. Raven is very depressed. As much as Temari is proud of her brother, she felt pity towards Raven. She later goes back to her den and consults Gaara. She tells him to stop killing cats. Gaara gets a bit angry by this and asks why. She says, eventually Gaara will want to re-kill Ichigo. She swears that she will hurt Gaara if he even lays a claw on Ichigo. Gaara is offended by this. Ichigo reassures Temari saying that if Gaara tried to kill him, Ichigo would kill first. Ichigo is worried he offended Temari, but Temari feels grateful. :After a while, she and Gaara make up, and grow very close. :She is expecting Ichigo's kits. :Later, her daughter named Ayama, is killed by Chii and Gaara. :She is later found dead. However, the causes are unknown. Theme Song To Cool link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C85dug1NC0o﻿ Images Real Life Image Fan Art Temari_and_Kankuro.jpg|Temari and Kankuro, by Echopaw Gaara's_Death,_or_not.png|Gaara Dying, by Echopaw Temari_Ref.png|Temari Trivia Revealed by Echopaw, the roleplayer of Temari *Temari is based off of a Naruto character. *Temari seems to have a weird connection with Gaara, her little brother. She is able to hear him when he cries for her in his mind. *まり means Temari in Jap. Family Members Mate: :Ichigo - Living Brothers: :Kankurō - Living :Gaara - Living Family Tree Quotes Category:Character Category:She-Cat Category:Rogue Category:Echo's Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:To Be Deleted